


For The Time We've Spent Apart

by Lunar_Viper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Byron is concerned dad, Fluff, I'm writing something not sad for once? What are the chances?, Love Confessions, M/M, Papa Kukui, Roark's a little shit to Riley, Truest Dad Byron, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Viper/pseuds/Lunar_Viper
Summary: After run in with Riley in Konikoni City, the two spend some time together to talk after the three years they've been out of contact for.





	For The Time We've Spent Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Ash is !6, almost 17 while Riley is 18.
> 
> Gomen(Japanese) - Sorry  
Mu'dak(Russian - Asshole  
Anone(Japanese) - I know  
Ya lyublyu vas(Russian) = I love you

“I let you leave my sight for a second and you just disappear!” Kukui grumbles. Him and the class were on Akala Island exploring KoniKoni City and were there to get tips from Olivia on battling. He took his eyes away from Ash for a second to see if Olivia was in the crowd but when he looked back, Ash wasn’t there. This wasn’t good, he lost a student who just so happened to be his border and co-worker's son. He whipped his head around the minute he heard a strangled yelp and yelling. 

“Riley!” Someone by Olivia’s shop yelled. 

“Ash wai-“ someone yelped before letting out a pained groan as there was a loud thud. Kukui immediately told his other students to stay where they were before going after where he heard the two people, hoping that it was his Ash and not someone else. He pushed through the crowd to see Ash in front of Olivia's shop with a boy he’s never met or seen. 

“Gomen, gomen,” Ash says as he helps the boy up from the ground.

“It’s fine, just please don’t do it again,” he says. As he stands up, he’s surprised to see that he’s a least a head taller. 

“Ash!” Kukui yells as he walks over to the two, “What were you think running off like that?”

“Sorry professor. I should’ve said something first,” Ash says bowing his head slightly. 

“It’s fine, but please don’t do it again,” Kukui sighs. “So who’s your friend?”

“Oh! This is my friend Riley!” Ash says excitedly, bouncing on his heels. 

“Nice to meet you sir, sorry if I interrupted something,” Riley says. 

“Oh Tapu no, I just was worried because Ash ran off,” Kukui said, “I work with his father and I don’t want to face that man’s wrath if I lost his son.”

Riley gave a small laugh, “That’s Ash for you. If he’s not running into danger, he’s just running off for some reason.”

“Hey!” Ash yelped, flustered slightly, “You’re no better!”

“Am I now?”

“Iron Island with Team Galactic?” Ash says raising an eyebrow. 

Riley gave a nervous laugh, “Well I guess you’ve got me there.”

Kukui was amused by the two’s interaction with each other, “Well it’s nice to meet you Riley but Ash and I really should get to the othe-“

“Hey Mu’dak, dad wants me dead because of you! What are you doing?” Someone yells from Olivia’s shop.

“Byron literally told you not to swear so you swear anyways?” Riley says turning around to reply, “And what have I done that you’re getting blamed for?”

“I’ll give you a hint, it’s the jacket and we’re in Alola,” Roark says handing him a light zip-up and a t-shirt, “Change before you die of heat stroke and dad murders me for it. Also, he said I couldn’t swear in Unovan, not Sinnohian.”

“I’m fine, you two worry too much,” Riley says. 

“Riley, I swear to Arceus, just wear the damn thing. Your normal shirt and jacket are too hot for here,” 

“Are you going to leave me be if I do?”

“The only reason I’m bothering you know is for you to put on the jacket,” Riley deadpans, “All you wear is that one and that’s suited for Sinnoh, not Alola for Arceus’s sake!”

“Are they brothers?” Kukui whispers to Ash as he saw the two interact. Ash had to hold in a laugh at the comment, but he wasn’t too far off. Roark and Riley did act a lot like brothers.

“What’s so funny, Ash?” Roark asks, turning his attention away from Riley to the younger teen.

“N-nothing!” Ash yelps. 

“Good, one Riley is bad enough. Another with twice the energy but half the size is terrible,” Roark deadpans. 

“Well we should get back to the others, see you two around,” Kukui says, dragging Ash off. 

“See you around, kid!” Roark says as he does the same with Riley. 

“So I take those two are friends of yours?” Kukui asks as they walk back to the group. 

“Yeah! Roark’s a gym leader from Sinnoh and Riley's a friend I made there while on Iron Island. I’m a little closer to Riley then Roark, though,”

“That’s fine, sometimes that’s common,” Kukui says shrugging, “But please don’t run off again. You’re lucky your dad’s not here to yell at either of us. Old friend or not, you should’ve said something before running off.”

“Sorry professor, I was just excited to see him again,” Ash says, shly and slightly flustered.

“I can tell, especially seeing how you pushed him to the ground,” Kukui says tiredly, “Why did you do that? You’ve never done that with Brock or Misty.”

“Anone, but I don’t get to see him as often and it’s hard to talk sometimes because of our time-zone difference. Not to mention, he really doesn’t leave Sinnoh all that much,” Ash says, “I see and talk to Misty and Brock since it’s easier to coordinate with the time and we still live rather close.”

“Where was he?” Kiawe asks as he saw the two rejoin the group.

“Don’t worry, I just ran into an old friend,” Ash says.

“Yeah, literally, too,” Kukui says jokingly. Ash’s face reddened slightly as he sputtered, “Don’t act like you didn’t, Ash.”

“That’s not the point, though!” Ash yelps.

“I guess you could say they  _ fell  _ for each other,” Lana says.

“Now is not the time for bad jokes, Lana,” Mallow says, frowning at her friend. 

“So who did you run into? Was it Brock, Misty, or someone we have yet to meet?” Lillie asks, curious of why he had suddenly run off. 

“A friend of mine from Sinnoh. His name is Riley but I doubt any of you have met him,” Ash explains. 

“Can you introduce us?” Sophocles asks, “It would be great to meet your other friends!”

“C’mon guys, we’re here to talk to Olivia, not swarm Ash’s friends,” Kukui says, “I know you want to meet him but now is not the time.”

“Please, Professor!” Lana asks, pleading to meet more of Ash’s friends in hope they’re a water trainer. 

“No Lana, that’s not even for us to decide. Riley is fully capable of making his own choices and he only knows Ash to begin with,” Kukui says sternly. 

“What if we end up meeting him here?”

“Then we do but please, for the love of Tapu, don’t bother him,” Kukui says dryly, “Now we should get going, Olivia’s waiting for us.” The others nod and follow their teacher to Olivia’s shop. 

** **

“We  _ have _ to stop meeting each other like this,” Riley says in a joking tone as Kukui and the others walked into the shop. 

“Oh my Tapu,” Kukui says, exasperated, “Please, don’t tackle him again, Ash.”

“It was  _ once _ , Professor!”

“One time too many, Ash,”

“So that’s what happened?” Roark says in a very casual tone, giving Riley a knowing look, “I guess you could say you both fell for each other.”

“Roark, I’m begging you to stop,” Riley says as he rolls his eyes. 

“Am I wrong?” Roark asks, raising his voice slightly. 

“Stop before we have a repeat of last Saturday,” Riley says, glaring at the young adult. 

“Riley, you’re not going to do that. I will make sure you don’t,” Byron says walking in with Olivia, “And Roark, for the love of Arceus, don’t mess with Riley.”

Ash almost laughed as Riley looked betrayed by Byron, “Oh so he gets a light smack of the wrist but I get put on blast?”

“Cry me a bridge,” Byron says, effectively killing everyone under forty in the room. 

“Dad it’s “Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it,” not whatever you just said,” Roark says. Giving his dad and annoyed glace. 

“Oh I know but I know how much it annoys Riley to say it wrong,” Bryon says shrugging. 

“Wow, I can’t believe the both of you are against me,”

“You got knocked over by a kid who’s four feet, Riley. You’re not living anything down any time soon,” Byron says dryly. 

“Damnit,” Riley mutters. 

“So I see at least Ash knows the whole family,” Olivia comments seeing Ash’s reaction. “Sorry about this, I forgot to tell you that I’d have them stop by to deliver some stuff. I ordered crystals and metals from them since some are only in Sinnoh but it’s larger than normal than normal so they delivered it themselves to make sure it was okay when it got here.”

“That’s fine, if you want, we can reschedule for another day,” Kukui says, “I’m sure you’re busy.”

“Really? Today’s still fine but it’d have to be later,” she says.

“No,” Kukui insists, “We can just reschedule since you’re busy today so you’ll need the break for later.”

“Thanks, Kukui,” Olivia says sighing, “Same time, next week?”

“Works for me,” he says. 

“What do you mean you never told Byron?” Ash exclaims. Riley had started talking to Ash while the adults were talking. 

“Who never told me what?” Bryon says, turning away from the other two adults to his kids. 

“Nothing new, Riley just has the worst sense of self preservation,” Roark says, “You know, the normal sacrificing himself.”

“That’s not normal,” Kukui says, concern lacing his voice. 

“Oh, not for most but it’s really common for Ash and Riley,” Roark says. 

“Would you like to tell me what happened, Riley?” Byron says, giving the older teen a stern look. 

“Not really?” Riley says. 

“He almost sacrificed himself when we had to deal with Team Galactic on Iron Island,” Roark says.

“Why am I no longer surprised? But Riley,  _ please _ don’t do that again,” Byron says. 

“It was  _ once _ ,” Riley says, annoyed with Roark and the situation at hand. 

“Once too many,” 

“I promise I’m fine and Roark’s over exaggerating,” Riley says, “Ash was there and can confirm this unlike Roark!”

“Riley, Roark, time out. Riley leave for a little and take a breather,” Byron says, “We’ll talk later.”

Riley was going to argue that he’s fine but it didn’t want to cause a scene and complied. He just nodded and left the store as Ash gave him a worried look. 

“We should get going, too. I’ll email you later,” Kukui says and waves to Olivia and the other two as they leave. “Yes, you can go talk to him,” Kukui says the moment they got out. He knew Ash would want to check on his friend. 

“Are you sure?” Ash asks cautiously, not wanting to interrupt any plans his teacher had. 

“Very, I had nothing else planned for today and I know you’re worried,” Kukui says before shooing him off. Ash quickly nodded before running off to find Riley. 

** **

“Riley! Riley, wait up!” Ash says as he tries to catch up to the taller teen. He had walked out to the city’s outskirts, where the roads lead to the cemetery and route nine. 

“Ash?” Riley asks, stopping to see Ash behind him, “Is something wrong?”

“I should be asking  _ you, _ that!” Ash says, looking at him with concern and worry, “You were getting upset back at the shop.”

Riley was surprised to see him so worried. He’s never really seen anyone so worried about him like Byron and Roark would be. “Yeah, I-I’m fine,” he says. 

“I don’t believe you,” Ash says, pouting at him slightly. The two walked over to an area near the ledge that looked over the ocean. 

This… was not good. Riley really didn’t want to upset him or anyone today but he’s sure he did. He sat down with Ash, so much for a breather. 

“I-I apologize-“

“Don’t!” Ash says, “Don’t be sorry for something so small!”

Riley just nods and continues, “I-I just don’t like people talking about what happened on Iron Island. I promised Byron I wouldn’t use aura in public and even then, when I did use it, I used too much!” 

“Then why did you-“

“I don’t know!” Riley says, falling back onto the soft grass, “I sensed you can use aura , Brock had traces of it, and Dawn is a reliable person based off her own. I was a dumbass if anything, I should’ve stayed quiet and maybe it would’ve turned out better.”

“Riley, things happen and it wouldn’t have changed the fact we got attacked. You still would’ve had to use your aura,” Ash says, “You weren’t hurt as badly as Roark made it seem but you were still hurt and you had trouble holding yourself up after it. Byron is worried about you and he’s treating you like any father would. I can’t keep track of the times my dad wanted to bring me back home because of everything.”

“...He’s not my dad,” Riley mutters softly. 

“Hm?” 

“Byron’s not my dad, he’s my legal guardian sorta,” Riley says, “I’ve only known him for six years. He treats me like a son but I’m really not.” 

“Well he still cares for you like you’re his son,” Ash says.

“Maybe he does, maybe it’s just an act,” Riley says. 

“I can tell he does,” Ash says, “He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t care about you. Now stop being negative, you have no reason to.”

“Doesn’t work like that, Ash,” Riley groans.

“Stop being negative or else I’ll tickle you,” Ash says. 

That immediately made Riley freeze and back away, “Nope, don’t do it, Ash.” Ash had a devilish smile across his face to Riley’s reaction. “To whatever you’re thinking, don’t,” Riley says before Ash jumped on top of him to tickle him. Riley let out an indignant yelp as he did so and squirmed under him. The feeling was making him breathless and it left writhing. 

“I told you that I would!” Ash laughs. Riley was squirming under his grasp and tried to kick him away as a way to escape him. 

Riley laughed slightly as Ash left light, ghost-like touches that made him squirm, “Fine! Fine! I give in!” Riley helps, trying to get him to stop and so he could catch his breath. It made him anticipate the feeling of some form of pain but it never came. It was just the delicate touches that put him in a fit of laughter and excitement. 

“Nope! Face your punishment,” Ash says. Riley tried escaping again and manages to pull away from Ash’s grasp. He sits up and catches his breath, trying to calm down.

“Was that necessary?” Riley asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Absolutely, don’t doubt yourself or anyone’s love for you,” Ash says as he moved to sit with Riley, “If you do, I’ll steal your kneecaps.”

“My kneecaps?” Riley asks. 

“Your kneecaps,” Ash confirms.

“Has anyone ever told you how ridiculous you are?”

“Plenty of times, especially by Misty,” Ash says.

Riley falls back onto the ground, finally not feeling like he could barely breathe, “Arceus, is it bad that I feel better after talking about it?”

“No! It just means you got those pent up feelings out,” Ash says and moves so he’s right above him, ready to tickle Riley again, “I’m gonna tickle your sides if you start doubting yourself again.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Riley says. He had a light blush to his cheeks, seeing how close up Ash was to him. 

“Joke’s on you, I will,” Ash says with a devilish smile. 

Riley smiles at him, “Are you sure?” He says and flips them both over so he’s on top, ready to tickle Ash with his hands at Ash’s sides.

Ash jumps slightly as Riley’s hands graze his sides, “Nope! I take it back, I won’t!”

Riley raises an eyebrow Ashe let’s Ash get up, “Something wrong?”

“You’re hands are freezing!” Ash yelps. 

“I don’t think they’re that cold,” Riley says. A small smirk crosses his face and presses his hands to Ash’s side which makes him yelp and try to push him away. 

“Riley!” Ash yelps and realizes he accidentally kicked him in the stomach.

“Wow, I give all my time to our lord and savior Giratina and this is the thanks I get?” Riley groans as he sits up, “Don’t worry, I’m fine, Ash.” 

“Sorry about that,” Ash says, slightly flustered. 

“No, I deserved that,” Riley says with a small laugh, “I really shouldn’t have done that.”

Ash smiled, glad to see that he was in a better mood, “Consider it payback for me tickling you and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Sounds good to me,” Riley says smiling at him. Ash smiles at him and sits close to him. 

“How do you like Alola? I know you haven’t seen much but from what you have seen,” Ash says.

“I like it, Konikoni isn’t like anywhere in Sinnoh but it’s still very nice. I’m sure you’ve been everywhere here, so how do you like it?”

“Everything’s so great, the people here are nice, there’s new Pokémon everywhere, and on every island is a beautiful view of the land and the ocean,” Ash says smiling. 

He was only half listening now, just enjoying the little peace he has. He wasn’t thinking much when responding to Ash, “You’re beautiful,” Riley says. He blushed realizing what he let slip out. ‘What a dumb ass,’ Riley thought. “I-I’m-”

Ash blushed slightly, “You think so?”

“Yeah…” Riley says blushing slightly. 

“You’re beautiful too,” Ash says shyly. Riley smiles softly at him and pulls him into a hug. Ash blushed at the contact and is confused how Riley can be so calm right. Ash returned the hug and buried himself in Riley’s chest. “So how long?” Ash asks, referring to Riley’s comment. 

“Maybe a month or two, I don’t remember exactly. After meeting you, I knew I wanted to protect you but I didn’t know why at first. After a while, thinking of you made my heart race but Roark was the one who realized I had fallen for you.”

“Is that why he had made the comment?” Ash asks, to which Riley let’s a small hum and nods. “Lana said the same thing earlier, too.”

“Lana?”

“Blue haired girl that’s somewhat close in height,” 

Riley nods and let’s Ash move into a more comfortable position, “You’re small, you know,” he says.

“I’m not  _ that  _ small but I am compared to you aren’t I?” Ash says jokingly, “Dad says I’m small a lot but he's just older and Kalosian.”

“Then you are short, I was taller than that at…”

“I turn seventeen in two weeks,” he says. 

“Oh, then you are short for a Kalosian,” Riley says with a small laugh. 

Ash pouts slightly, “Why do people say that anyways?”

“Because after the ultimate weapon was fired off, it’s energy caused a genetic change that makes people taller than normal. Being short as a Kalosian is kinda like have green or grey eyes, rare but still possible,” Riley explains. 

“Oh of course that’s why,” Ash groans, “I take your Kalosian?”

“Half, it’s from my mother’s side,” Riley says. Ash just nods and lays his head tiredly against Riley’s shoulder. Riley smiled softly at him as Ash slowly starts to falls asleep on him. “Ya lyublyu vas,” he says softly. He was still didn’t want to outright say it but he felt the need to. He knew Ash wouldn’t understand but maybe that was for the best right now. 

** **

********* 

“Wake up sleepyhead!” Lana tells, running up to Riley. 

“Lana, no,” Kiawe says in disdain for Lana’s jokes. If that didn’t disturb the two, then he wasn’t sure what would. 

Riley was startled awake by their shooting and jolted up causing Ash to fall back. “W-what?” Riley asks, trying to process what's happening. 

“What the fuck, Lan…” Ash asks, as he sits up and is confused on what just happened. 

“So that’s where you two were,” Kukui says shaking his head, “Well luckily you two are fine.”

“You seem to be in a better mood, c’mon, we need to head back to dad,” Roark says. 

“Okay, okay,” Riley says, standing up and helps Ash up, “I guess I’ll see you later,” he says. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later,” Ash says, smiling at him. 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t goodbye for another few months like last time,” Roark says. 

“Yeah, Olivia’s treating them to dinner and invited us so you could catch up with Riley and Roark,” Kukui says, “Now we need to get back to the school.”

Ash nods, “I’ll meet up with you in a little bit,” he calls out to which Kukui gives him the okay do so before walking off with the rest of the class. He turns back to Riley and holds out his pinky finger, “Together?”

Riley nods and conjoined his pinky finger, “Together,” he confirms, smiling at him. His gives Ash a small kiss on the forehead before having to leave with Roark, “I’ll see you later.”

Ash nods and smiles at him, “I’ll see you later,” he says before running back to Kukui. 

** **

“So… I take you’re together now?” Roark asks idly as the two walk back to Byron.

“Yeah,” Riley says, a light blush still present on his cheeks. 

“Good, I hope you stop you leave me be about him now,” Roark says with a sly smile. Riley elbows him and frowns. “I’m only being honestly,” he argues. 

“Whatever,” Riley says rolling his eyes. As they walk, he stops as his eyes widen. 

“What’s wrong, Riley?”

Riley glares at him which makes Roark laugh before running off, “You little shit! You purposely pissed me off so I’d confess!” Riley yells as he runs after Roark. 

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t!” 

“That’s not fair, asshole!” 

“It worked didn’t it?” Roark laughs before turning his head as he saw his dad coming up, “Dad! Riley’s swearing at me!” 

Byron saw Riley chasing Roark and shook his head at the two. He gave a hearty laugh, no wonder everybody thought they were brother’s. He’ll ask about what happened later, when the two aren’t already at each other’s throats, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the chat fic will be on Haitus for a few weeks. I should be able to update after the 17th of next month assuming nothing comes up after the Fall Play and depending on what happens if I join my schools Forensics team.


End file.
